1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus prompting selection of content data by a selection screen and a reproduction method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent year, advances in technology increasing the capacity of recording media and compressing music, moving images, still images, and other data have enabled the recording media used in portable players etc. to store enormous amounts of content data.
Due to the increase of the amount of content data able to be stored in recording media in this way, a system enabling a user to efficiently search for the desired content data on a screen of the a reproduction apparatus and reproduce it has become requested.
One system manages music data using a hierarchical tree structure based on attributes of the music data such as the genre, artists, and albums and prompts the user to select the attributes in order from the topmost layer of the tree down to select the music data at the bottommost layer.
This is described for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-76415.